A Guardian's Promise
by kanmuri-san
Summary: This is a Kuiya KukaiXYaya Fic. 3 chapters. the first chapter has nothing to do with the title but... Do read on. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay. SO I'm too stupid to even realize that I volunteered to write a fiction. But anyway, thanks to Yuki and Shinco for letting me know that I __**did**__ volunteer to make one. :P so much for that. well.. here it is..._

Title: "I Don't hate you..." :)  
Rating: umm.. K?  
Pairing: well.. KukaiXYaya  
Warning: I might have exchanged he to she or something. I don't know. XP  
Disclaimer: Ok. now everybody knows kanmurisan doesn't own the characters. all I own is the rotten idea... XD

She stared blankly on the ground, thinking heavily about the cruelty fate did to her. _I'm lost, am I?_ she thought. And I even left Pepe-chan at home. Her brows moved upward, leaving a sigh.

"I guess I shouldn't have left home alone… I should have brought Amu-chii with me!" She mumbled to herself, with regret marking her face.

Well, she can't help it. It has happened. So what? She _is_ lost. She just looked up the sky. The clouds darkened a little as they collided with each other.

"Hey!" Someone called faintly.

The girl recovered her senses and looked around her. No one she knew was there. Who called her? "I'm so tired I must be hearing things…"

"Yaya!" Once again, she was called.

"Who exactly _is_ that?" The big-ribboned girl was annoyed because, hell, she's too young to have stalkers. She stood up from her seat and turned to her left, in where, she heard the voice came from.

"Hey Yaya… what's up?" the boy was somewhat far from her but she recognized his face.

Yaya blinked first before realizing that she wasn't alone in that place. "Kuuuuukaii!!" she ran towards her and squeezed his arm right where he was standing.

"Wha--What are you doing?!" He acted angry as a little pink appeared on his cheek.

"I left--because I--and I--and I have to--but I--and you came to save me!!" Yaya's words came out at the same time that he can't even understand the whole story. "So what are you doing here?" she grinned widely as she pulled him to the bench where she was sitting just a little while ago.

"Umm… I have to go somewhere with Daichi but then I didn't realize that I was looking at the map upside down until…" He stopped for a moment and looked at her eyes. Yaya is listening to him silently. She was too sweet that he's afraid she might get even more scared if he told her..

"Until…?" she suddenly cut the observation Kukai was doing.

"Ummm…" he looked away. "I lost Daichi along the way" he continued.

"What…" Yaya whispered softly. She tilted her head slightly sideward and took a couple of seconds to analyze what this guy in front of her said.

"WHAT?!" She yelled with a shock and tremble all over her face. "Ohh No…! Now I'm lost forever!" She sniffed and started crying and sobbing all of a sudden.

"Hey! Hey! Don't cry!!" Kukai held her shoulder and tapped her back. "We don't want too much attention, now, do we?" He wanted to act cool right _now_ but how? It would be no use. It couldn't stop a girl from crying!

"Okay," He suddenly concluded, "To stop you from crying, and because we can't do anything better…"

Yaya looked up to him and stopped her tears and sobs. "I'll treat you sweets…" Kukai stood up and helped Yaya stand up. But before they leave the place, the boy seemed to be looking for something. He touched here, he touched there. Oh. There it was. He handed Yaya a blue handkerchief.

_What's this?_ Yaya asked herself a couple of times and looked at Kukai. He didn't answer her question too. Instead, he just smiled and walked with her.

_Wipe your tears with that._ That's what he wanted to say. _No. That's a bad idea._ He thought as he looked at the girl just by her side, still, looking at the piece of cloth.

She just blinked, and then raised the cloth to her eye level and wiped her tears. The only thing that entered her mind was the scent of that thing. A scent that she recognized but now is the only time that she had appreciated it.

Now that her cheeks are dry, Yaya folded the handkerchief neatly and placed it in her pocket. By that time, she sensed something sweet that made her stomach complain.

"Brownies!" she had a wide grin on her face as their eyes met. Kukai smiled back at her and then leaded into some childish laughing and giggling. The thought of being lost melted and all they can think of was to have fun.

"So it's a date…" Kukai said, biting onto the piece of bread--the brownie.

Yaya gasped and widened her eyes and coughed a couple of times that she almost choked to death. "A what?" She said weakly, still, not recovering from the food that stuck in her throat.

"A date" he confirmed himself, handing her a water bottle.

She gulped in the water and looked at Kukai at once. "Why?" Yaya put down the water bottle between the two of them.

"Because this is what we are in now. A date."

"Hmm…" she observed the bits of her food fall little by little in her skirt. _A date? I guess it couldn't harm me…_ "Well, okay… but don't do anything foolish now, okay?" She said, as she finished what she was eating.

"Okay…" they both stood up and resumed walking. _Foolish? What can that mean? _

They didn't talk for a while. The deafening silence ruled them and they didn't look at each other either. What they just knew, was that they were together… in a date. Until, they reached a clean, dark alley. They decided to sit there to rest from the noisy street and be alone themselves.

"Umm…" Kukai broke through the silent atmosphere. "About Pepe-chan…" He started.

"Yes? What about her?" Yaya became curious at what he said.

"Why…" he started with a whisper. Yaya moved closer to him, so she can hear what he will say.

"Why is Pepe-chan a baby?" he continued. She just looked at him blankly and didn't know how to react. "I mean… our guardian characters are what we want to be. Tadase-kun wants to be a king, Fujisaki-san wants to be a fine lady, Hinamori-san--well, she wants a lot though… I'm just wondering... why exactly a baby?"

"My…" She looked down to her feet and wanted to cover her eyes with her bangs. She doesn't want to be seen crying so helplessly. She doesn't want to cry. "My mother… just gave birth to my baby brother…" she said. "and… and…" Her voice became soft and volume down a bit.

"All the attention was given to him…and… I felt like…" she started sobbing all of a sudden. "They didn't want me anymore… that they hated me… and that I didn't exist…" her knee had a drop of tear on it. "If I was a baby… maybe they wouldn't hate me anymore… so… Pepe-chan…" _I'm crying again…_ Yaya thought as she hugged her knees close to her tightly. No one has ever made her this emotional until Kukai asked this kind of question she wasn't expecting.

"Hey… I'm sorry I—" Kukai was about to wrap an arm around her but Yaya just shoved it away.

"NO!!" she yelled. "Don't try to comfort me!" she faced him and he noticed she has a lot of tears from her eyes. "I know you hate me now! Because my reason is too naïve! It's too naïve to all of you!!"

He was really surprised that the girl who always acted sweet and cheerful was this emotional. _Is this… the true Yaya?_ He asked himself.

"But…" she shook her head. "It's never that simple…" her voice toned down a bit and tried to stop her tears for the second time that day. Yaya looked down to her knee, expecting that the boy who just asked will leave her already… _because he hates me now._

Suddenly, she felt a warm presence on her side. He was too close that his breathing touched her cheek. Kukai was hugging her right now.

"I don't hate you…" he whispered in her ear. "In fact… I love the way you are… do what you can… do what you want… I still love the way you are…"

Her heart raced with its thumps as her crying stopped. The only thing she heard was his heartbeat… altogether beating with hers. She felt that her cheek became warm and closed her eyes, showing that she's okay and it would be alright if he released her from his grasps.

They were silent again, and then walked on each other's side. But before they left the alley, Yaya gripped his hand with hers and pulled him close to her, surprising the boy she's with and kissing him softly on his cheek.

"Thanks, Kukai…" she said faintly as she smiled and leaving the alley.

"What…?" Kukai whispered, touching the cheek where he has been kissed. _Does she know what she just did…? Wasn't that her first kiss?_ He thought as he blushed a little. He followed the way Yaya exited and found her just in front of there.

_Yeah… It's just in the cheek but… it was still…_ He can't stop thinking of it. It kept running in his mind as he looked to that girl. They heard each other's steps, feeling each at every tap of their feet.

"Hey!! Kuuuukaiii!!" Someone called. The both of them looked back and saw someone waving.. It was Kukai's cousin.

"What are you doing here?" His cousin asked.

"Oh!" Kukai and Yaya both said in unison. They both forgot that they were lost and now it became completely back to them.  
"Umm… Oh yeah… Almost forgot… We're lost… can you help us?" Kukai scratched his head nervously.

His cousin was amused with the two of them because they went together but none of them knew the way. But though, he still told them the way and handed them a bike.

"Hmm… will we be safe?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah… probably it can take us home in an hour or two… that's how far we are from home…" Kukai gripped tightly on its handle.

Again, silence haunted them. They couldn't keep noisy all the time when they are alone with each other. Seconds just passed. The bicycle couldn't just keep quiet for a moment but that noise proved that they existed and they are together even just for a time.

"Hn…" Yaya sighed as she wrapped her arms around her friend's body, her head lying on his back.

"You can sleep if you want… I'll be okay…" Kukai smiled a little as he sensed the girl on his back already sleeping and has dozed off to dream. The sun was already setting. And no wonder she's tired. Just give her the time… _Just give her the time… _

Kukai entered her window and laid her back on her bed. She's still fast asleep and weariness marked her face.

"Good night…" he whispered softly in her ear. He approached her cheek and hesitated. _This isn't right._ He thought. But though, He contacted his lips but Yaya turned to face him and he accidentally kissed her on her soft lips.

_Oh… sht. I'm in trouble._ He quickly stood up and fixed himself and exited through the window.

Meanwhile, Yaya had just woken up. She blinked her eye and touched her lips. _I thought… there was just this warm presence here… I…_ she repeated it to herself, still figuring out who it was. But unconsciously, she slipped her hand in her pocket and felt something soft and took it out.

_Oh… a handkerchief…_ She held it tightly and placed it under her nose, it was the scent of that somebody's presence she just felt. That someone who didn't hate her.

I'm crazy...! but advance thanks to Shinco-tanteikun for not killing me...!!  
Don't kill me please... :lol:

BTW, I made this fic sometime between Christmas and Valentines. Be sure to read the next few chapters. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. xD

"Ohhh… now I will never leave you, Yaya

"Ohhh… now I will never leave you, Yaya!" Pepe-chan sat on her head as Yaya walked down the street. It was a busy week because graduation will be held on the week after. The grade 6 students are to become high school--Kukai is going to be high school.

_So… no more helps for Yaya until we have another student to sit on the Jack's chair…_She stopped walking, thinking of the fact that someone's gonna leave her… _It's too soon... _She looked down her skirt… then her feet… and into the puddle where she can see her reflection.

"Oh, Yaya, look!" Pepe-chan pointed.

Yaya turned her head, but instantly, after a short glance, she turned her back. Her face reddened as she bit her lips.

"Souma-kun with two ladies hugging in each arm… are all soon-to-be grown-ups really like that?" the bunny headed Shugo transferred to her shoulder.

"I don't know… Let's go, Pepe-chan" Yaya seemed to bitter…and Pepe-chan sensed it too. Is it because of the graduation? Or Souma's date with a lot of girls?

Yaya kept on walking, still thinking for the big event next week. She is going to lose a companion. No one will be there when she's lost, no one to eat brownies with her, No one to help stamp all the papers, and still, no one to look after her. The world is going upside down without him. It's truly going to change.

_And now that Kukai is high school, maybe he won't mind me anymore…and just now, he's got with him two girls to date... he'll never be the same again. _The young girl just left her shadows as she walked away. Though he seemed occupied, he was able to give a quick glance at her feet.

"Daichi… help me…" Kukai whispered to his shugo. He didn't want these girls around him. He was already okay with the cheering squad when they play… but these? No way.

"Oh! The beach!!" Ran cheered as she was about to approach the shore.

"Raaaan??" The Joker, Amu, tried to discipline her.

"Oh, don't worry, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko arranged their things on the table. They were in a restaurant near the shore. "It's the beach after all. Maybe Ran can even look after all of them… right?"

"I'll wait for you Amu-chan!!" Ran, together with her fellows went near the shore.

"I wonder where Souma-kun is… he isn't here yet…" Tadase sat on the chair of their table.

"He's probably still hanging out with the high school girls…" Yaya answered, as she bit into the cookie.

"High school girls…"Amu whispered. "I think he should be here… Because we set an outing so that we will have a little bonding before he graduates…" She was sad. Of course, they all are. They all looked down in depression. Yaya couldn't even finish her cookie.

"Oi! Guys!! Sorry I'm late!!" From his feet to his face, it was really Kukai. He sat down between the Queen and King cheerfully. But still, no one spoke or even moved. Their face showed weariness.

"What happened…?" He asked. He didn't have a clue that they were talking about him. Kukai looked around him, turning from each of the guardian's face to another. They all looked the same--weary and sad.

Yaya suddenly stood up, distracting them and getting all their attentions. They all turned to her. She was still looking down the table but then, she stepped backward and ran away from the place.

"So I think Yaya's with the shugos… we should get a room now and join Yaya. She's pretty upset now… you know, Kukai?" Amu made a sharp look at Kukai.

"Aww… It was my fault…" He sighed and looked at her back.

They all got their things and went into an inn where they can keep their things and spend the night. They were given the key, and got what they need for this short time. Good thing that Amu was there, she gave the two all the laugh they can get so that they would cheer up, forgetting about this one week time and just spending time with each other. Kukai knew this, and just bear with them.

The shugos became silent as they came and all looked at Yaya.

"Yaya-san…" Tadase tapped her shoulder as they arrived. She was just playing with the sand but though, she was still sad.

"I'm here… C'mon, I don't want to make this plan go into a waste!" Kukai looked at Yaya. His eyes met with Yaya's innocent ones. "Let's go" He just pulled her hand and looked at everybody else. They all were blank but as soon as Kukai smiled at them lively, they brightened up and joined in the water too. It was just a day—No—just hours to spend with each other.

_I guess it may be the last time… but I'll try to make it as memorable as possible! _They enjoyed every second they had. It would never be the same again… those days will never be back but still, they'll stay as memories that would last for a lifetime.

"Oh, the fireworks display is about to start!!" Nadeshiko pointed. They all sat on each other's side. The night sky was suddenly illuminated with bright lights. There were colors flying around and so many cheers that implied amazement. But the guardians were just silent. It was a quality time. No conversations but they felt close to each other.

But of course, being young that she was still depressed, Yaya again wanted to be separated from the group. She stood up and walked away.

"Oh no… Yaya's still sad… I guess you should talk to her." Amu gave a friendly advice but with a sad look on her face.

"Okay…" Kukai stood up and followed Yaya. He looked around but no signs of Yaya being there. But, instead of stopping, he walked and followed the track of the shore. _So she was really there… I think I disappointed her because of what she saw. Oh, what more when I step to high school?_

He saw a girl standing by the shore, looking at the skies, though there were no fireworks. There was no one else except him and that girl.

"Yaya…" Kukai whispered as he approached her.

The girl turned to him with a blank face. "Why are you here—by" he was just about to touch her but, she fisted his shoulders lightly. Kukai was surprised but at the same time, curious. It didn't hurt but why on earth would she do that? Yaya sat down on the spot where she was standing, facing the vast ocean. Kukai sat with her too, wanting to apologize for what happened. He looked at Yaya. She was solemnly looking at the night sky. He just kept silent and moved closer to her.

"Don't you think that the stars are more beautiful than the fireworks…? I mean… they're always there to illuminate the sky but no one notices and adores how beautiful they really are…"She frowned a little.

"But… that's why they adore the fireworks. Because it isn't there all the time… so…" Kukai replied with his common sense.

"But still… looking at the stars is more soulful than that of the fireworks… they are so mystical that one look… can make you feel so solemn and complete inside…" Yaya's words surprised Kukai too much. _Is this… Yaya…? She really is matured… far more than I've thought… _He blushed a little and looked down at her small hands.

"You know—I" Kukai started but Yaya cut in quickly: "I hate you"

_What…? _Kukai looked at her solely. "I know you don't hate me and I like you because you said that. But now I hate you…" she picked up a stick, "I really hate you…" she raised the stick up.

"I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU!!" her eyelids were wet and her cheeks became so hot. Kukai unintentionally opened his arms and the scene just led to crying and to her caress.

"I've always believed you are a star… I know you were always there and because of that, I believed it would go on forever… but I realized that stars disappear too when they get old…" she didn't want to let him go and embraced him even tighter.

"I know you'll leave me after this… and then you'll have a lot of girls around you more often. Not only two, but more of them…and you won't care for me anymore…" Yaya whispered into his ear.

"You mean…" Kukai leaned back, and so was she, but they were still holding each other. "You like that I care about you…?" he asked. She tightened her grip on his arm and nodded, her cheeks becoming slightly pink.

"And… you're jealous because of the… girls…?" He smiled at her.

"Well… to be jealous…" she turned away, making that slightly pink cheek turn red.

"Oh my god, you're blushing!" Kukai chuckled as he turned his head away a little. Then, after that, he came back to his self.

"You know, I…" He also became nervous and at the same time, his heart pounded like it would break his chest open.

"You…?" Yaya continued. She looked at him eagerly.

"Well…" Kukai stood up and offered a hand to help Yaya to stand up too. She grabbed his hand and stood up, but he didn't let it go and instead, held it more tightly.

"Yaya, you've grown so mature…" Kukai gave her an observing look, but the truth is, he just wants to see her face.

"You know, I'll wait until you have turned into a teenager… and by that time, you will have grown into a fine lady, and you have already learned a lot of this world…" he smiled at her so innocently. Yaya blinked and recorded every word Kukai has mentioned. She'll definitely become that.

"Yes, I'm a star… but remember, when stars grow old, they explode and become a dwarf star. They are so small and looks so distant, but when you look for them closely enough… you will realize that they are there." He put his other hand on her head and leaned down, narrowing the distance between his face and her's.

"Yaya, I want you…" he whispered. His eyes were so serious that it showed sincerity. Of course, he was also nervous, but that's just what he wanted to say.

"Wha—what…?" Yaya was surprised and she wanted to stop her heartbeat and stare at him for a little more time. She closed her eyes in tremble as to thinking what will happen.

She only saw darkness, but though, she felt warmth. She opened her eyes and saw that he just placed a little kiss on her forehead.

"I will hold on to this feeling… until you grow up… I promise…" Kukai whispered.

"I… promise…?" she repeated what he said and smiled.

"But for now, we can keep our innocent little crushes." Kukai stood up, and smiled like the usual.

"Let's go! They're waiting for us! The one who would be last will clean the dishes for tonight!!" he started running.

"That's not fair! Heey!!" Yaya chased after him. They were very happy, because now, they can look up to the future with a hope that there's something they can be sure of: the fulfillment of the promise the stars and even the moon had witnessed.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Chapter. The song is "I still believe" By Hayden Panettiere. It's really good. xD It is the ending song of Cinderella 3: a twist in time. OKay.. now time for the real part!

"Hey… what's with the long face, Yaya

"Hey… what's with the long face, Yaya?" Amu called her. Yaya was sitting in the other end of the table where she was far away from the three.

"You're going to graduate soon… you should be happy, Yuiki-san" Tadase tried to cheer her up since she wasn't like this even after Kukai's departure from the guardians.

Amu moved closer and sat beside her with gentleness in her every move. "Are you half-hearted right now?" she asked.

"Mm…" Yaya answered with a nod. She didn't quite hear it all but she got the idea of the question.

"What happened? Is it because of your parents that you're not yourself? You can't seem to understand every word we say…" The latter concluded her observation on behalf of their two other friends.

"What?" it took Yaya another second to react. She was listening but she hardly understood the statement. She was, really half-hearted and something pre-occupied her.

Amu smiled with kindness on her lips. "No… You can't be…" she wrapped her arm on her young friend. "Are you broken-hearted…? Because of a boy?"

"Huh?!" Yaya came to her senses and looked at her smile again. She was sincere and she wasn't even joking, why did that question wake her up? She was nervous by that question and couldn't help it but blush.

"Oh… I know… did you just found out he already has a girlfriend?" Amu knew what she was saying and her tone sounded like she knew everything that has happened. Yaya didn't answer and instead looked at her hand, with her face still feeling hot.

"Yaya, you shouldn't act like that! Show that guy that he's not worth your heart! Or if you don't want to, tell me and I'll beat him up…" Amu raised her hand up with a peace-sign showing the guarantee of that statement. "Ja ne!" she winked and left her.

_**Somehow I know I will find a way to a brighter day in the sun  
somewhere I know that he waits for me  
someday soon he'll see I'm the one  
**_

_He told me he'll wait until I grow up and get to high school… I'm already about to graduate… but then I… heard he already has a girlfriend._ Yaya walked in the corridor of her class. It's already late in the afternoon and the rooms are empty as well as the spaces between each class. The only thing she saw when she looked at the end of that path was a wall—a wall which was empty and cold.

She stopped walking and looked down at the floor. Her footsteps echoed in the whole corridor. _No! What the hell am I thinking?! I always get so emotional because of him! Of course he won't mind! He didn't really mean that promise! Not ever! But he… _The voice on her head sounded hesitant with what she was thinking of. _No. I can show him… I can be everything. I won't lose to him. I'll definitely be "__**that"**__._

_**I won't give up on this feeling  
and nothing could keep me away**_

She ran towards that empty wall with tears flowing down her cheeks. Eyes closed, she bumped onto someone and was thrown down to her side, with her books scattering on the floor.

"Itai…" she murmured, touching her behind in where she felt so hurt.

"Hey... why're you still here?" a familiar voice asked.

She looked up and realized who it was. "Ku—Kukai…?" she became puzzled. He wasn't supposed to be here. It's the building for elementary—and he's a second year high school—what else? It _was_ wrong.

"You okay?" Kukai pulled her up and grinned widely.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, with her toes supporting her weight. He was shocked and was speechless for a moment. "Kuuu-kaii!" she has her childishness on her voice.

_And so I thought it would be serious…_ He sighed heavily. Yaya released her grip and stood in front of him happily.

"And so I heard you have a girlfriend!" there wasn't a mark of pain in her face. She's just like the ordinary, happy-go-lucky girl he used to know.

"What…?" Kukai sounded clueless as ever in topics like this.

"And you even broke your promise, you _humbug_" She was still smiling, not minding the word she said.

"Humbug…? To say that, did I really…?"

"Yes, you did! But don't worry it's okay, I'll get you!" Yaya warned for future revenge. And Kukai can be sure it was nothing to be ignored.

She picked up her things and left quickly, not turning back to see his face.

_**Because I still believe in Destiny  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe, believe in love  
**_

_Maybe fate's just testing us… all love—_ she stopped from her thoughts and repeated what she has said in her mind. _Love…? That's stupid. No… no!! what I meant was… all relationship has… its problems… and ours has just arrived… but I'm wondering… does she really have a girlfriend? I mean… of course, he didn't mention that in our… promise… _Yaya gave out a sigh and faced her pillow. She tucked in her pillow and closed her eyes.

_I can be "that"…! And I'll prove it… because that promise which the stars blessed… will come true… our miracle will come true… _"Just looking at the stars can make you feel so solemn and complete inside…" She whispered and dozed off to sleep.

_**I know what's real can not be denied  
All though it may hide for a while…  
With just one touch love can calm your fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles  
**_

Kukai sat up and placed his hand on the paper, he was playing the pencil between his fingers. _Now what…? That rumor has spread out even reaching to her… I don't have any girl… at all. Now I know what Hinamori feels when someone builds up her personality… it's hard, impossible and very idiotic. I wish I could talk to her and say the truth… everything seems bad… And worse, I'm stuck with this teacher speaking his brain out…_

"Wrong!! Why did you have to make a be equal to a negative number?!" he didn't notice that his teacher was already beside him.

_Yeah, right, whatever…_

Suddenly, the bell rang, suggesting end for the classes that day.

"Woohoo! Yes! Here sensei, take this paper, I'll finish it tomorrow!" Kukai grabbed his bag and gave his teacher the paper he was answering. He ran towards the door and left the classroom.

"Mr. Souma!!" his sensei called, but he didn't hear it because his mind drifted somewhere else, altogether, leading him somewhere. He passed the people, the corridors… and even the hall. The afternoon sun shone brightly, though not as good as it does in the morning.

Meanwhile, Yaya was on the building's rooftop, looking at the trees which surrounded the school's backyard. There was no one except her and the wind. All she heard was her breathing and the voice that bothered her all the time.

_I didn't notice that days had passed since that rumor came out… I'm still thinking about it… This is not me at all… I used to be so talkative and react to things quickly… but why? I felt that my world has stopped. He was a star after all… so near but yet so far away… I can never… ever reach him…_ It was what she feared—to be the planet. The planet who contents herself by just viewing the star from afar.

Yaya looked back at the past. She held herself together for almost two years. Not wanting to break the promise. But now, she understands. That the stars can never last forever and that they'll die, and become a mere hole in an empty space—a mere memory in her life that she may forget when she gets old.

"But… no…" suddenly, Kukai appeared behind her. "No… don't let the star die, Yaya… give it some more time to prove himself… I might say I'm afraid that you'll become my moon…"

"Leave me alone… I don't understand you" She replied, with a slightly angry voice.

"A star… who stays with his moon even though he knows he's not the only one… there are many stars in the 'empty space' that is with the 'moon'… don't let 'that star' die" Kukai tapped her shoulder and left.

Her eyes widened but she didn't look back at him. Yaya heard his footsteps getting weaker, he was leaving already. But then, it stopped. "The rumors are not true… because I've learned to live on to be bound by this promise…"

_It… wasn't…? _She analyzed it for some seconds and looked back at the space behind her. "Is it—" He has gone away already. No one was there except her. Her thoughts went away, leaving only a smile for that moment.

_**It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong**_

Yaya stood up quickly and followed the path which the star took. She almost tripped but it doesn't matter. She wants to follow him… that's what is in her mind.

She opened the door and quickly revealed that Kukai hasn't gone his way yet. He was waiting for her. She thought of nothing else and clung onto him. He hugged her back and exchanged their warmth.

"I can't stop now… I…" she said, tightening her grip, laying her head on his shoulder. "love you…" she whispered weakly that it almost sounded like she was just breathing.

"Hn?" he said back, he didn't hear what she had said.

_**  
**_"I will be that moon… that has only one special star… and we'll illuminate the sky together… and would leave each other never" Yaya leaned back and removed her grip from him. He leaned back too, but they were still looking at each other.

_**Oh, I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above...  
Cause I still believe... believe in love  
Yes I still believe… Believe in love  
I still believe in love**_

"May I court you?" Kukai said with a determined voice as he grinned.

Yaya sighed heavily and smiled. He was sure she was going to say yes, with that nice smile of her in her lips. "Kukai, you humbug… I hate you… go to hell!" she pointed at his nose and giggled.

"What?!"

"Ja ne, Kukai… kun" she said, passing by his side, and leaving.

Kukai stood there with an expressionless face, still putting into mind what she last said. "Didn't I just see her smile…?" He thought, leaving him more questioned than before. Maybe fate was actually playing around… it's just that… they still believe in _it._


End file.
